kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" :—Hades to Willie the Giant Hades Cronusson is the co-ruler of the Hellfire Organization, and one of the major villains in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga. In this series, Hades pretty much reprises his role from the games, only with a much more expanded role to give him more importance as a force to be reckoned with on the journey. Hot-headed literally and emotionally, he will stop at nothing to see the end of Hercules fulfilled and to conquer Mt. Olympus which he feels is his birthright as the eldest son of Kronos. Story Ancient History to Before Birth of a New Era Hades was the eldest male child of Kronos, the Titan King of Mount Othrys, and his sister-wife Rhea, born after his sister Hestia. Since he was their firstborn son, Rhea had hoped that Hades would not get swallowed, since she believed that Kronos would enjoy raising a son and heir. However, since Hades was a god, Kronos, fearing that Hades would one day overpower him, quickly proceeded to swallow him whole as well. Hades, thus, spent his childhood undigested in his father's stomach along with his sister, and younger brother Poseidon, who was swallowed shortly thereafter. As a result, Kronos became known as "The Cannibal King." Rhea pleaded with Kronos to spare their children but with no success, since even Kronos' great love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish and evil nature. However, Rhea soon gave birth to her final child, Zeus, whom she secretly raised on Crete, far away from Mount Othrys. After growing up, Zeus successfully infiltrated Kronos' Palace on Mount Othrys as the Titan King's royal cup bearer. Hades was finally released during the final drinking competition that Kronos had with his Titanic brothers and nephews. Zeus poured an extremely powerful emetic (made from nectar mixed with mustard) into Kronos' goblet, which caused the Titan King to disgorge all of the contents of his stomach, in reverse order of swallowing: first the boulder, then Hera, followed by Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia. All five of them had been growing undigested in Kronos' stomach, being gods. Zeus quickly introduced himself to his elder siblings, and all of them promptly escaped Mount Othrys, before their Titanic uncles and cousins came to their senses. In Zeus' Cave, at the base of Mount Ida, Hades happily reunited with his beloved mother Rhea, who tearfully embraced him. Shortly thereafter, Hades and the other gods accepted Zeus as their leader, and reached a unanimous consensus on declaring war against their tyrannical father. However, since the Titans were well-armed and the gods still had no weapons, Hades agreed to help Zeus release their Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheire uncles from Tartarus first. For some reason, Hades seemed quite happy at the prospect of venturing into the darkest and most horrifying realm of the world. Hades, being very skilled in navigating under the earth, was able to lead them all into straight into Tartarus through a network of Underworld tunnels. There, imprisoned in the maximum-security zone, surrounded by huge bronze walls, and a lava moat, guarded fierce demons, were the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires. Their guardian, Kampê, was the most ferocious and fearsome monster in all of Tartarus, and even Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon initially shuddered with horror when they saw the infernal monster for the first time. However, the gods overcame their fear, and were able to sneak in. Zeus managed to talk to the Cyclopes Brontes, and convinced him to forge powerful weapons for him and his siblings behind Kampê's back. The three Elder Cyclopes forged three incredibly powerful Keyblades: the Master Bolt (for Zeus, which in its limit form appeared as a solid bolt of lightning), the Trident (for Poseidon, its limit form being exactly what it said on the tin), and the Helm of Darkness (for Hades; its limit form appearing as a pitch-black helmet adorned with bat wings and flame detailing). Hades seemed particularly pleased with the Helm's power of generating intense and ineffable terror . With these new weapons, Zeus killed Kampê, and Poseidon shattered the chains of the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, releasing them. Afterwards, Hades safely guided his siblings and uncles back out of Tartarus. In return, for their release, all six of Hades' uncles agreed to fight on his side in the upcoming war with the Titans. Shortly after their return from Tartarus, Hades and his siblings officially declared war on Kronos and the other Titans, which resulted in the terrifying 11-year-long Titanomachy. The Titans initially had the upper hand, since they were much more experienced warriors. However, as the years of the War passed, the gods quickly became skilled warriors as well, and with the help of their new extremely powerful weapons, as well as the aid of the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, excluding the traitorous Arges and Aegaeon, the gods finally prevailed. Hades himself proved to be a very dangerous and ferocious warrior and greatly contributed to the ultimate downfall of Kronos and his Titanic followers. He was greatly feared among all of the Titans due to his terrifying Helm. While preparing for the final battle of the War, Hades and his siblings ascended to Mount Olympus (the tallest mountain in Greece after Mount Orthys). During the final battle, Zeus used his Master Bolt to shear off the top of Mount Othrys, and hurl Kronos from his Black Throne, defeating the Titan King. Shortly thereafter, the gods invaded the ruins of Mount Orthys, and finally overwhelmed Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, and Koios. In the aftermath of the battle, the Elder Cylopes chained up all of the defeated Titans, while the Hekatonkheires forced them to kneel before Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. Zeus took his father's Scythe, and sliced Kronos into a thousand pieces, before casting him into Tartarus, along with the rest of his followers (except for General Atlas, who was forced to hold the Sky). The gods chose Mount Olympus as their official residence, and the Elder Cyclopes built magnificent palaces there for them all. As a result, the gods started to call themselves the Olympians. Shortly thereafter, Hades had a private meeting with his younger brothers Poseidon and Zeus, and the three mighty sons of Kronos agreed to divide the world between themselves. Although it was Hades' birthright (as Kronos' firstborn son) to be named his father's successor, he agreed to divide the Titan King's former domain with his brothers. Hades received the Underworld, Poseidon seized the seas and oceans, and Zeus claimed the heavens as his domain. Shortly after this division, the three mighty sons of Kronos came to be known as "The Big Three." However, Zeus' authority was recognized as superior to that of his brothers, and Zeus became the King of Mount Olympus and the Olympians. Unfortunately for Hades, he was greatly feared by all of his siblings, nephews and nieces, and hence, he was rarely invited to Mount Olympus (except for the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year). However, by gaining the Underworld, Hades also gained divine authority over all of the precious metals and jewels under the earth, becoming richer than any other Olympian. Hades was so feared by mortals and demigods, that they rarely even used his name, and referred to him as either "The Rich One", "The Silent One", or "The Hospitable One". Several centuries later, Zeus appointed Hades the dangerous but very important job of serving as jailer for the Ancient Ones in Tartarus. Chernabog, lord of the Ancient Ones by that point, was highly amused when he found out about it from one of his generals, Mephisto, and thus decided to spite Zeus by converting Hades to his side as preparation for the coming of the storm. Using several imps who lurked about the Underworld as his mouthpieces, Chernabog played to Hades's resentment and anger that despite his highly important job, he got little to no recognition from his siblings or even the surviving Alpha Beings who now comprised the rising High Council. Finally, once Hades had become sufficiently bitter after a certain amount of centuries, an avatar of Chernabog's malice came down to Hades and offered him Mt. Olympus in return for the destruction of the High Council. In his hate, Hades agreed. From then on, Hades would serve as a double agent in service to both the High Council publicly and to the forces of Darkness in secret. Any secret that Zeus would tell Hades on how best to plan their next defense or offense, he would tell back to Chernabog for a fee so as to continue an unwinnable stalemate between the two sides, gaining enough souls that would drift under his possession from the fighting caused by the forces of Light and Darkness. However, what Hades neglected to realize that even though he believed himself a great asset to Chernabog, the Black God knew that sooner or later the Lord of the Dead would inevitably betray him for greater power, and so placed a curse on the Helm of Darkness that prevented it from shifting to its original Keyblade form, thereby keeping it from appearing by Hades' side in battle and keeping him the underdog should any conflict arise between them. (later meets Maleficent during her time as Melena Applethorn and later during her current evil sorceress state and forms a relationship with her over the course of several centuries, even surpassing the fall of the Age of Legend and into the Modern Age when the one world becomes many worlds, leading to the conception of their son Emperor Zurg and his abandonment on Planet Z to the Zrrgthng royal family; plus a mention of Hades' kidnapping of his daughter Persephone and forcing her to rule by his side as his Queen, not marrying her though; his rivalry ignited with the other Lords of Tartarus, especially Plouton; eventually desires the throne of Mt. Olympus more heavily than before, and consults the Fates, which leads to the prologue first half of Hercules up to when Kal-El is adopted by the Kent family in Kansas due to the bungling of Otis, Ursa, and Non) Birth of A New Era (One of the founders of the Separatist Alliance, teams up with the Red Skull & his HYDRA generals to plunge Midgard-616 to darkness while also intending to get Anakin Skywalker on their side) Between BoaNE and The Journey (Helps form the Hellfire Organization, and begins his plans to conquer Mt. Olympus, still believing that Hercules is dead, though Maleficent doesn't have the heart to tell him the truth as she believes he will find out soon enough; has Mephisto strike a bargain with Megara to sell her soul to the demon lord and begin their long working relationship) The Journey After ten long years of ravaging the worlds in their almost fruitless search for the Princesses of Heart and the legendary Silver Imperium Crystal which bound them all to their fate, it seemed as though the Hellfire Organization would be unable to complete their mission. It wouldn't be until the Darkhearts were sent by their adviser the Dark Sage to destroy Prydain to find the Keyhole and slay any prospective hero there that the current wielder of the Kingdom Key, Taran of Caer Dallben, was revealed, which led to the villains all wondering if perhaps he could be the key they need to find the Princesses and rule the universe, of which Hades is amongst those who is incredulous as to the ordinary pig-keeper being the one to inherit such a magnificent destiny before him. Unfortunately, Hades' long string of failures is only just beginning, as the instant he returns to his home world of Mt. Olympus to check in on his minions' attempts at recruiting the Children of Echidna to serve as his army, he finds out that Megara had failed her missions with Nessus the River Guardian since the centaur was uninterested in world conquest and more interested in earthly matters such as pillaging her on account of her human beauty. Even worse was that he didn't get very far with the attempted raping due to "this wonder boy Hercules" intervening. This causes the memory block in Hades' mind to be shattered, and he quickly realizes the deception that Pain and Panic had committed with the Lethe Water to hide their own failure in killing the son of Zeus. Moreover, he realizes that Maleficent had probably known of this all along, and that she had kept quiet to watch Hades inevitably screw up in amusement. Angered at his inability to get his plan underway due to the very real threat that Hercules' survival may lead to his interference with his scheme, Hades decides to take matters into his own hands, and sends Megara to lead Hercules into a trap in the rocky gorge at Thebes, whereupon he unleashes four monsters (the Hydra, Cerberus, the Backson, and the Forest Troll) to swarm the demigod at once and destroy him. However, Herc is barely able to defeat the monsters with the help of Taran, Donald, Goofy, the Wonderlandians, and the two newly awakened Mahou Shoujo Ariel and Mulan, which leads to Hades' fury being stoked and the beginnings of a long back-and-forth conflict between the two for the rest of the adventure. (Reprises his role from KH 1 and Hercules, combined with elements of Kunzite and Dark Endymion, then forced to work for the Horned King after his queen is killed in battle with the heroes; is seemingly destroyed by being submerged in the World of Chaos' destruction) The Chain of Memories (Is revealed to have survived his death by being an immortal god, is reunited with Maleficent's ghost in Castle Oblivion and teams up with the BlackFrost Organization to get revenge on Taran, Ellidyr, and Hercules, is assigned to work with Megatron in launching an assault on Autobot City in Cybertron; is later one of the survivors of the Blackfrost Organization's fall and is forced to get out of the castle while the getting's good) A Year of Misery (With Maleficent seemingly trapped in the Dark Realm after her second death, Hades becomes the new head honcho of the Hellfire Org's remnants, with Pete as his co-collaborator, and personally undertaking a mission to Spider-Island to forge an alliance with the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus; is almost intent on giving up after the battle between Wart and Ellidyr) An Empire of Dreams (Is reinvigorated when Maleficent and her deceased allies are brought back to life, and is more than delighted to forge a partnership with Dominion XIII if only to stab them in the back as their reward for helping bring his queen back to life; is the big bad of the Mousedom campaign alongside Ratigan; after Maleficent's third death, Hades angrily launches an assault of the Hellfire Org's forces upon Hollow Bastion for revenge, only to realize too late that he has been Emperor Zurg and Wiseman's pawn in forging the Moon of Lost Souls, and resigns himself to retirement believing that he'll never be the great conqueror he was in the past; is persuaded to come back by Ursula pushing his buttons on how much he's letting his son get the better of his old man; interrupts the wedding between Zurg and Ariel in an attempt to seize the Moon of Lost Souls' power for himself, only to get brainwashed by Wiseman to serve as an elite solider in his final attempt to destroy all creation; is broken free from the spell by having his Black Moon earrings ripped from his ears and shattered by Pain & Panic, then flees with the other surviving villains back to Villains Vale) Encoded Truths (Joins the other villains in spreading chaos throughout the worlds connected to the Datascape, though secretly still misses Maleficent's company; is present to listen to Regina's new plan to go after the Tome of Prophecy, and is in favor of it since it was one of Maleficent's back-up plans to be implemented in the event of her passing) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Takes advantage of the weakening barrier on Disney Castle and joins the other villains in attacking the Castle in an attempt to use Jiminy's Journal as a possible lead to the whereabouts of the true Tome of Prophecy; is defeated after a long battle with John Rolfe, Pocahontas, and Ben Ali Gator) Return of the Keyblade (Suddenly remembers a long forgotten relic of his past during his adventures with the Ancient Keyblade Order when Queen Regina and the summoned ghost of Maleficent inquire him if perchance Merlock's own Tome of Prophecy had been hiding all along on Mt. Olympus the whole time...) Appearance and Personality In his normal state, Hades has blue skin and blue flaming "hair". His eyes are completely yellow except for his black pupils. He has very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face is quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers are long, thin, and clawed. He wears what appears to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seems to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder. Hades's feet are never visible, due to the length of his robes. When Hades gets angry, he quite literally erupts with anger, his skin turning red-orange and his "hair" flaring up in red, orange, and yellow flame. The light this fire gives off also bathes his clothes (and the surroundings) in a red hue (which is ironic since blue fire is warmer than red fire). Hades is also shown to be very cunning and smooth when calm and tends to talk a lot; for instance, when he tricked Taran into opening the Underdrome to save Meg. He also shows this trait when talking to Hercules, most of the time giving indirect answers and eerie hints that usually lead Hercules to danger. Also, unlike other Disney antagonists, Hades never seems to lie directly, instead never telling the whole truth of the matter. He possesses a biting, dry wit, and has a habit of making both subtle and overt verbal jabs at those around him. Hades also has childlike tendencies, like blocking his ears with his fingers and pretending he doesn't hear Taran when he tries to talk to him. He admitted that he has an ambition to rule his homeworld not to mention all others with it in Encoded Truths. Abilities Hades always makes heavy use of powerful Fire elemental magic in his encounters. The Lord of the Dead has high amounts of HP, and can even become invulnerable for short periods of time. Gallery Hades Hellfire Organization uniform Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Hades in full Hellfire Organization battle uniform, plus the Under Dweller Keyblade Hades Charon Fusion.JPG|Hades transformed by the satanic magic of the Black Cauldron, and merged with Charon Hades and Chernabog.png|Hades in negotiations with Chernabog atop the peak of Bald Mountain UnderDweller Keyblade by ExusiaSword.jpg|Under-Dweller Keyblade by ExusiaSword tumblr_oem8gjQvhO1rpdeano2_1280 - Copy (3).png|Hades as Boss Teal - world form for Dog London tumblr_oem8gjQvhO1rpdeano2_1280.png|Hades as Ukhu Pacha Lazuli - world form for Kingdom of the Sun tumblr_oem8gjQvhO1rpdeano4_r1_1280 - Copy (3).png|Hades as Lord Indigo - world form for The New World/Jamestown Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Gods Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Demons Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Separatists Category:Underworld Forces Leadership Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:Lords of the Underworld Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction Category:BlackFrost Organization